Tempat untuk Pulang
by Ayuni Yukinojo
Summary: Judul gg nyambung ma cerita,. Hubungan terlarang yang membuat mereka melarikan diri. berharap menemukan kebahagiaan. tapi bagaimana jika kebahagiaan itu tak kunjung di temukan? YURI! Fem!SasuxFem!Naru OOC. Typo.DLL judul, summary MUNGKIN gg sesai sama Cerita SPESIAL UNTUK ULTAH NARUTO TERCINTAAAHHHHHH


Okkk. Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut Event-event apapu itu-. Dan akrena temanya _I don't like it _ jadi aku biki nih cerita YURI. Dan mungkin ini masuk kategori Agst? Aku juga gg tau. Karena nih ide muncul dengan gambalngnya di kepalaku.

Okk, aku rasa aku gg perlu banya bacot lagi. Silakan membaca.

Tempat untuk Pulang

.,.

©Masashi Kishimoto

.,.

Warning: Typo, OOC, YURI, Ide Pasaran dll

Pair: Fem!Sasuke(Satsuko) X Fem!Naruto(Naruko)

10 Oktober 05:30 PM

Satsuko POV

Kau tentu masih ingat kan, janji yang kau ucapkan beberapa tahun yang silam. janji yang kita ucapkan saat kita pertama kali memulai segala hal menegiran ini. hal yang menentukan masa depan kita berdua, hal yang menjadi aib bagi seluruh keluarga kita.

…

Kita pertama kali bertemu saat kita menjadi siswa baru di KIHS dan dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari satu bulan keberadaanmu telah mengusik ketentraman hatiku, menciptakan hal-hal menyenangkan yang tak pernah ku rasakan selama 15 tahun hidupku ini. Namun rasa persahabatan itu ternyata tak berhenti sampai disana. Mataku selalu mencari sosokmu di kumpulan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor sekolah, selalu mencari suaramu yang tersamarkan dengungan percakapan orang-orang, selalu berusaha mencaari wangi khas tubuhmu dalam hembusan angin malam.

Sosok ceriamu yang menyinari hariku selalu mengalihkan pikiranku menjadi sangat tidak menentu, aku yang selalu berkonsentrasi dalam segala hal ini harus beertindak konyol tanpa sepengatahuanku sendiri karenamu.

Lama aku berfikir, lama aku merenung. Memutuskan tindakan apa yang ingin ku ambil dalam mengtasi masalah dalam hatiku ini. Aku sadar ini salah, kuta adalah seorang putri dari dua keluarga terhormat yang sudah mengenal sejak lama. Aku sadar tindakan ini akan menghacurkan persahabatan kedua orang tua kita, namun aku tidak perduli, aku hanya ingin bresamamu, memilikimu, memelukmu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku.

Sore itu, dua tahun berlalu sejak kita pertama kali berkenalan, tak disangka hari ini kita telah menghadapi hari kelulusan. Kulihat kau berdiri disampingku, sebagai penyandang peringkat terbaik kedua setelahku kau tersenyum dengan riang. Aku tahu kau pintar dan cerdas namun kelambatanmu dalam menangkap perasaanku membuatku selalu menganggapmu bodoh dan idiot. Namun hal itulah yang kusuka darimu. Hal itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu.

"Naru- aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku!" ujarku tegas menatap matanya dengan intens yang kini kami tengah berada di atap KIHS, tempat kami biasanya menghabiskan jam-jam istirahat kami. Ku abaikan seluruh harga diri Uchiha-ku, ku buang seluruh topeng pada wajahku. Aku hanya ingin jujur di hadapanmu mengingat kemungkinan hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bisa bertemu.

Mata sappire indahmu menunjukkan keterkejutan, berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. Wajah berbalut kulit tanmu merona merah semerah tomat favoritku dan bibirmu bergetar. Aku menanti penuh harap, menanti jawaban darimu. Berusaha menahan segala ketakutanku saat kau akan menolak ku lalu menghindariku, lenyap dari kehidupanku.

"A-aku juga Satsu- aku ju-juga mecintaimu." Ujarmu pelan. Air matamu menetes perlahan senyum bahagia mengembang diwajahmu membuat hatiku yang bergetaar gugup menjadi tenang.

Perlahan ku rangkul tubuh kecilmu, kurasakan kelembutan rambut pirang panjang di punggungmu ku cium aroma sitrus memabukkan dari tubuhmu. Ahh~ benar-benar aroma yang menenangkan.

"Aku berjanji. Selamanya kita akan bersama. Takkan terpisahkan oleh apapun dan siapapun bahkan ajal sekalipun."ujarku kala memelukmu, tubuhmu bergetar, samar-samar dapat kurasakan isakan kecil lolos dari bibir indahmu. "A-aku juga Satsuko. Selamanya selalu bersama." Janjimu.

…

Masih ku ingat setelah hari itu hubungan ikta bertambah dekat. Dimanapun kita selalu bersama. Bahkan kita memilih universitas yang sama untuk melanjutkan pendidikan kita. Itu bukalah hal yang sulit. Kita berdua merupakan pemegang predikat lulusan terbaik se-KIHS, tentu banyak universitas yang akan dengan senang hati menerima kita.

Lalu disananlah kita berada, Universitas Internasional Tokyo. Universitas yang kita pilih bukan hanya karena peredikat yang dimiliki tempat itu tapi juga letaknya. Universitas itu berada di pusat kota Tokyo, jauh dari tempat kita berasal yakni Konoha. Disana kita memiliki kebebasan kita tanpa takut ada orang yang akan curiga.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancer sesuai rencana, walalu sesekali kita mengalami pertengkaran kita selalu bisa mengatasinya. Namun masalah yang sesungguhnya datang tidak semudah itu kita hadapi.

Yaa, malam itu kita pulang dari acara 'Goukon' yang diadakan teman-teman sekelas kita. Aroma bir dan minuman keras lainnya menguar dari tubuh kita berdua dan kesadar semakin lama semakin redup ditutupi nafsu. tak mengenal tempat, tak mengenal posisis aku menciumu, dengan panas penuh nafsu. pikiranku mengiginkan hal itu berhenti tapi tubuhku menghianati.

Sejak malam itu mimpi buruk itu datang. Terror dan cacimaki, penghinaan dan penindasan, amarah dan kekecewaan. Semua di tujukan pada kita, oleh keluarga, oleh teman-teman bahkan oleh orang-orang yang hanya mendengar gosip.

'_menjijikkan'_

'_pasangan aneh'_

'_para perempuan rendahan'_

'_tak tahu malu'_

'_mengecewakan'_

'_kau buka lagi anakku!'_

Segalanya telah berakhir. Tempat kita disini telah lenyap. Gosip menyebar secepat air mengalir dihilir sungai. Isu merambat secepat hembusan angin musim dingin. Kulihat kau sangat tertekan, kurasakan kau tersiksa mimpi buruk dalam tidurmu.

Hingga ku ambil keputusan singkat.

Kita tak diterima disini, kita tak dibutuhkan disini lalu buat apa kita menetap disini. Lebih baik kita pergi, mencari tempat dimana kita berdua bisa diterima, tempat dimana kita bisa bahagia.

…

Lalu ke kota inilah kita pergi. Amegakure, sebuah kota maju yang jauh dari Konoha juga dari Tokyo. Sebuah kota dimana segala hubungan dibebaskan, tempat dimana akhirnya kita menemukan rumah kita. Namun itu semua tak berjalan lancar, kau terauma, kau takut dikucilkan kembali. Selamam beberapa bulan kau membuat benteng denganku, menghindariku, menjauh dariku. Awalnya aku memakluminya, aku bersabar selama berbulan-bulan menjauh darimu namun itu semua sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Kau menjauh itu kubiarkan namun aku tak pernah mengharapkan pengkhianatan. Kita bekerja ditempat yang berbeda, aku disebuah kantor besar, kau di sebuah café kecil. Ditempat itu kau terlihat bahagia, selalu tersenyum dan tampak ceria kembali. Namun aku tak sempat menghitung dampak buruk dari jarak yang kita ciptakan ini.

Hari itu minggu sore. Aku yang hendak membeli sekotak kue di sebuha toko kue dipinggir taman kota untuk oleh-oleh tanpa sadar melihatmu tengah bersama seorang pemuda. Aku tahu siapa orang itu, pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato ai didahinya.

Aku sangat mengenal siapa dia. Sabaku Gaara, putra penerus perusahaan Sabaku Corp saingan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Amarah memenuhi hatiku, entah rencana apa yang sedang dijalankan panda merah sialan itu, namun apapun itu jika ia berani menyakitimu maka aku akan membunuhnya. Melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini.

Aku sudah berusaha berkali-kali mengingatkanmu, menyadarkanmu bahwa laki-laki itu tak baik unukmu namun kau tak memperduliaknnya. Salahku yang mendesakmu, salahku yang mengekangmu salahku yang tak memperdulikan perasaanmu hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar menghilang dari sisiku. Kau pergi meninggalkanku di kamar ini sendiri, menghadapai kesepian dalam kesedihan dan kebingungan. Namun kau lupa Naru, sekali Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha dan Uchiha tak suka miliknya direbut. Kau akan kuambil kembali apapun resikonya, termasuk kematian sekalipun.

…

Lalu disinaah aku kini. Sebuah taman bermain di kota Amegakure,membuntutimu. Hari ini hari yang special, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu dan aku akan memberikan hadiah yang sangat indah padamu, akan ku berikan pertunjukan kebang api terhebat untukmu, kembang api yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya, kembang api berdarah.

Amegakure Park 08:15 Pm

Lima belas menit lagi acar puncaknya, kulihat kau tengah terduduk bersama pemuda itu di estalase depan sebuah restoran kecil. Tak lama setelah kalian terduduk seorang pelayan datang, menawarkan menu makannan terbaik mereka kepadamu dan pemuda itu. Sementara aku sendiri kini tengah memperhatikanmu dari seberang toko, disebuah gang kecil yang takkan menarik perhatian siapapun.

Kau tampak cukup lama berbincang dengan pemuda itu, cukup lama hingga aku jengkel sendiri melihatnya namun rencana tetap harus berjalan. Pada menit kesepuluh sejak aku mendatangi toko itu, aku memutuskan untuk menghubungimu.

"Naru, kau dimana?" tanyaku saat terdengar suara merdumu dari seberang telepon.

"_Aku ada di Amegakure Park. Ada apa?"_

"Kebetulan aku juga ada disekitas sana. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang juga di kolam air mancur di pintu masuk?"

"_Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"…"

"Aku mohon."ujarku merendahkan keegoanku.

"_Baiklah. Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana."_

"Hn."

Dan sambungan terputus. Dari kejauhan kulihat kau meminta ijin untuk pegi dari pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. _Cihh_. Benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

Aku segera meninggalkan tempatku dan menuju tempat janjian kita melewati gang-gang sempit di antara jejeran toko. Saat aku hampir sampai di tujuan aku sempat memberikan sebuah kotak kado cukup besar kepada seorang lelaki yang berpakaian petugas pengirim paket."Tunggu aba-aba dariku." Ucapku lalu dibalas dengan anggukan.

…

Aku sampai di air mancur lebih cepat barang semenit darimu, kulihat kau sangat tergesa-gesa. Kenapa? Kau tak sabar bertemu denganku sayang? Atau kau cemas karena meninggalkan kekasih barumu terlalu lama?

"Kau mau berbicara apa Satsuko?" ujarmu langsung tepat begitu sampai dihadapanku, nafasmu memburu berusaha memenuhi paru-paru dengan suplai oksigen. Gemas aku langsung mencuimmu. Persetan dengan tempat umum, persetan dengan kau yang kehabisan nafas. Biarlah orang-orang tahu bahwa kau milikku, biarlah kau mati dalam pelukaku.

_PLAAKK_

Perih kurasakan dipipiku. Kau tampaknya benar-benar ingin membuatku murka, ingin membuatku harus menghukummu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Satsuko?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencuim kekasihku. Apa itu salah?"ujarku mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin lagi bersamamu. Aku takut. Aku tak mau mngalami mimpi buruk itu lagi!"tubuhmu bergetar menahan tangis dan takut.

"Bukankah kita telah berjanji? Bukankah aku akan melundungimu!?"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan Satsuko? Kau hanya akan membawaku kabur lagi kesuatu tempat nantinya. Kau hanya akan kabur dari masalah! AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA ITU!" bentakmu, matamu berkilat marah tapi juga sedih dan ada sesuatu yang lain yang kau sembunyikan dariku, aku tahu itu tapi aku tak tahu itu apa.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku? Kau sudah tak manecintaiku lagi!"

"Tidak Satsu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu namun aku tak bisa bersama denganmu. Maaf!" dan kaupun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian lagi namun itu tak berakhir disana. Kuambil hanphoneku dan kuhubungi seseorang. "Lakukan." Kataku lalu mengakhiri sambungan telepon tanpa mendengar jawaban dari orang diseberang sana.

Dengan perlahan aku menyusuri jalan yang kulalui sebelumnya saat mrnuju air mancur, menuju tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu kebih leluasa. Tak lama kemudian aku telah samapai ditujuan. Di mejak tempat pemuda itu berada telah terdapat sebuah kado yang ku titipkan dari laki-laki dilorong itu. Aku tahu laiki-laki itu pasti sudah kabur. Hehh… teroris bayaran memang sangat ahli dan professional.

Tak selang berapa lama kau akhirnya datang, dapat kulihat hidungmu sedikit memerah dengan mata yang agak membengkak. Kau baru habis menangis namun kau tetap tersenyum dihadapan pemuda itu.

Tapi itu takkan bertahan lama. Sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

08:29:55

5 detik lagi.

Kau pun mendudukkan dirimu dihadapan pemuda itu dan mengangkat kado dariku. Kau terlihat kebingungan namun kau juga tampak senang.

4 detik.

3 detik.

Kau melepas ikatan pita biru sappire yang menghias kotak kado itu dengan perlahan.

2 detik.

Ikatan itu lepas dan kau mulai membuka kotak itu perlahan.

1 detik.

Raut terkejut terlihat di wajahmu saat melihat sedikit dari isi kotak.

Dan wajahmu tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih, Satsu. Aishiteru."

0 detik.

Dan ledakan besar menghapus keberadaanmu di mataku. Dengan raut yang mungkin tak bisa tergambarkan aku memandang peristiwa itu. Bukan peristiwa ledakan tapi peristiwa saat kau melihat isi kotak. Kau tahu itu dariku. Kau sadar, tapi kenapa kau tersenyum? Harusnya kau takut. Harusnya kau marah. Aku ingi raut itu yang terlihat di wajahmu saat detik-detik kehancuran mu dan pemuda itu.

…

17 Oktober

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tak ada yang berhasil menangkap terrorist itu dan aku telepas dari tuduhan. Aku bersih, tak ada bukti dan petunjuk yang mengarahkan kecurigaan padaku.

Dan disinilah aku. sendirian dikamar apartemen yang awalnya kusewa untuk tinggal bersama Naru. Pakaiannya masih tertata rapi begitu juga dengan meja belajarnya,

Sedikit penasaran aku membuka laci-laci meja belajar Naru dan menemukan secarik kertas berwarna putih dengan hiasan sulur hijau daun semangi disisinya. Ini kertas favorit Naruko. Kulihat namaku tercetak rapi dibagian atas surat itu, dengan gemetar aku membacanya.

"To Satsuko-Teme.

Aku tahu aku pasti marah.

Aku tahu kau pasti benci padaku.

Tapi ketahuilah Satsu.

Aku sampai kapanpun akan selalu mecintaimu.

Hatiku selalu untukmu.

Aku menghindarimu dan menjauhimu karena ada lasan tertentu.

Mata-mata ayah telah berhasil menemukanku.

Dan Sabaku Gaara akan mengancam menghancurkan keluargamu jika aku tak menuruti kehendaknya.

Oleh karena itu. Aku meninggalkanmu.

Biar kali ini aku yang menjagamu.

Biar kali ini aku yang menahan bebanmu.

Aku sudah memberitahu 'Tachi-nii mengenai keberadaanmu.

Tak lama lagi ia pasti akan mendatangimu.

Aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat membencikku, namun itu tak apa.

Asal kau hidup bahagia, asal kau tak dalam bahaya.

Hukuman papun yang kau berikan padaku akan ku terima.

Aku mencintaimu Satsu, selalu dan selamanya.

Dari Dobemu yang menyusahkan.

Naruko."

Ini kah yang kau sembunyikan? Ini kah yang kau pertahankan?

Inikah yang kau coba sampaikan?

Apakah aku mengecewakanmu Naru?

Apakah kau sejak awal sudah siap menerima hukuman dariku?

Itukah sebabnya kau tampak tersenyum sesaat sebelum ajal menjemputmu?

Aku tak bisa Naru. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Sejak awal rencanaku, aku akan menyusulmu. Tak perduli apapun rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku aku akan tetap menyulmu. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Hanya aku yang boleh menemanimu di alam sana. Hanya aku yang boleh memelukmu, menciummu, mencumbumu. Hanya aku.

END Satsuko POV.

Dan hari itu satu gadis malang telah berpulang. Dengan senyum diwajah dan surat dalam pelukannya ia tertidur. Darah merah mengalir dari urat nadi di lehernya. Mengubah warna kemeja putih yang awalnya dikenaknnya. Matanya terpejam dalam tenang dan kehangatan mulai terenggut dari tubuhnya.

"Matte nee Naru. Aku akan menyusulmu."

'_ketempat dimana kita bisa selalu bersama. Tempat kita untuk pulang.'_

END


End file.
